Social media platforms are increasingly used as a source of content. In addition to individuals posting on their own respective social media page, numerous media outlets also publish their content via social media platforms. This has led to large amounts of information being shared. However, several challenges exist to ensuring that one or more streams of content provided to a user device via a social media platform include high-quality content.